Cantarella
by Shado-chan
Summary: MY version of Cantarella by Kaito, told from Len's point of view. LenxOC and RinxGakupo. OneShot. R&R please!


_Author's note: This was something I wrote for school as an in-class assignment that I took home for homework. I broke the page limit oFTo. So I'm gonna post it on here because I'm a derp like that xD. Hope you enjoy!_

**[Cantarella]**

One day, I met a girl.

It was many years ago . . . how old was I? Seven? Yeah, six or seven.

It took place in the garden. Oh, how I love the garden. Full of roses, lilies, petunias, forget-me-nots, pansies, and a whole lot of others I couldn't even name. Even a fruit tree or two.

I was walking through the maze of rosebushes that day, trying to get lost; to get away from my annoying father, when I heard a strange rustling to my left. I turned and came face-to-face with a chocolate-colored haired girl that I'm certain I've never seen before in my life. She let out a giggle when she saw my shocked expression, turned, and ran off through the maze. "Wait!" I called, running after her. How did she get into the garden?

I ran until I couldn't run anymore. By then, the girl had long disappeared. I let out a sigh and trudged wearily back into the estate.

* * *

><p>"Len ~! Len wake uuuuuuuuuup!"<p>

I flung my hand out, trying to ward off whoever was calling me. "Go away Rin," I muttered, burying my face into a pillow. I heard my sister skip around the room to my other side and felt her grab my arm, dragging me out of bed.

I chucked a pillow at her and she let go.

"Father needs us downstairs ASAP!" she announced, skipping out of the room and slamming the door.

I moaned and pulled myself into a sitting position, staring at the reflection of me in the dresser mirror. My short blond hair framed my face, but did nothing to color my pale skin. My earnest sky-blue eyes stared back at me, asking the question that was nagging at the forefront of my brain: what does father want with me now?

I dropped out of bed and walked over to the closet, stripping out of my pajamas and putting on a white button-down shirt and black trousers with a midnight-blue overcoat, black tie, and dress shoes. Checking my reflection in the dresser mirror, I put my hair in a short ponytail in the back, opened the door, and bolted down the stairs.

Coming into the foyer, Father snapped, "You're late!"

I dipped my head in apology. Rin giggled. She was wearing a pine-green sundress and matching flats. Her short blond hair and blue eyes spoke beautifully. I'm proud to call her my sister.

"Listen," Father instructed. "There are two people coming to our estate that I'm being paid very handsomely for their silence."

I shuddered. This is the first time Father has told us about his work.

"I need you two to show them around, make them comfortable, et cetera, and eventually, dispose of them. Am I clear?"

I gulped and nodded. Rin looked happy at the prospect, as she was bouncing around in her seat.

The doorbell rang and we three stood, walking to the door. A servant opened it and we stood back, Father in the front. Two people walked in – a tall man with long purple hair and a girl about my age with shoulder-length chocolate-brown hair. On further inspection of her, I take a slight step back. That's the girl! From the garden!

Meanwhile, as I revel in the discovery, Father is speaking. "Welcome to our humble abode, sir. These are my children, Rin—" Rin curtsies—"and Len Kagamine." I take a slight bow.

"Children, this is Kamui Gakupo—" The man bows. Only now do I take full notice of him. He had pale skin and an angular face, with dark blue eyes. He was wearing a white undershirt and black trousers, black overcoat and black dress shoes. To me, he looked like spray-painted chalk. "—and Ami Meito." The girl curtsied. She had soft brown eyes and fair skin, wearing a sunset-orange strapless dress with a red outline, long red gloves and the same color flats.

She giggled a bit, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Mr. Gakupo, Rin will show you around. Miss Meito, Len."

I slid my arm behind Father's back and handed Rin a small vial of green-tinted liquid. She held it behind her back tightly. "Good luck," I whisper. She gives me a thumbs up and grabs Kamui's hand, dragging him upstairs, giggling all the while. I held out mine for Ami and she took it gingerly.

I led her into the garden, the first place that came to mind.

The sunlight washed over us, making me sigh in delight. Ami gasped, I think due to the sheer number of flowers or the beautiful fragrances that combined together in a symphony of smells. She let go of my hand and stepped forward, her face portraying nothing but awe.

"Like it?" I ask. "This is my favorite place in the whole estate. It's a way to escape reality." _It's also where I met you, _I think, but I bite my tongue to keep me from saying it.

Ami nods. "It's beautiful," is all she says.

That's enough for me. I reclaim her hand and pull her farther into the garden.

Hours pass, although it only feels like a few minutes to me, and suddenly, the lunch bell rings through the air. I lead Ami out of the garden and into the dining room, where the table is set for four. Father won't be joining us today.

Ami and I sit beside each other when I see Rin bounding down the stairs, closely followed by Kamui. They sit across the table from us, with Rin bouncing around in her seat like a Mexican jelly bean. What was with her?

Servants came in and laid down the food for us. Grilled turkey breast drizzled with dark gravy, mashed potatoes, stir-fried rice and a variety of fruit were placed on the table. Rin immediately grabbed all the oranges, Ami stole the watermelon, and I claimed the bananas. Kamui plucked the grapes off the platter. Sake in tall-stemmed glasses were set for us, and the meal began.

The four of us chatted happily, just as friends would. I couldn't help but notice Ami had an edge of bitterness to her voice when I brought up the topic of my friends, especially Kaito Shion, an old schoolmate.

Halfway into the conversation, I felt Rin's hand curl around mine under the table, slipping the vial into my hand. _It's still full, _she mouths. _Use it well._

I nod and she retracts her hand, letting me slip the vial into my pocket.

Soon, Rin and Kamui headed back upstairs to do god knows what and Ami headed off to the restroom. I opened the vial from my pocket and slipped a fair amount of the stuff inside her sake, closing it and hiding it back in my pocket.

"Can we go back to the garden?" Ami asked as she returned. "I need to tell you something."

I nodded, picking up both wine glasses and led the way out.

We soon got lost in the rose maze and sat down, right there on the dirt path. She took a deep breath. "Len . . ." she started, but I cut her off with, "Drink. It'll help calm your nerves," and handed her the poisoned sake glass. She looked at it with distrust, but took a sip of it.

The glass slipped from her hand and crashed to the ground, spilling the clear liquid all over the path as the fell back. I caught her gingerly, picking her up and carrying her upstairs and to my room. Gently laying her on my bed, I sat beside her, brushing the hair out of her face with a touch as light as a moth's wing and searched my heart for some kind of feeling. I only find guilt, sadness, and longing.

Suddenly, they plague to overcome me. I feel tears streaming down my face "Ami, I know you," I say, not caring who hears. "You were the girl I met in the garden all those years ago. All this time, I've wanted to see you again. To feel your touch. To hear your laugh. Ami . . . I love you!"

The last words come out as a yell and I hunch forward, my body wracking with sobs. "Ami . . ." I whisper over and over. "Ami . . ."

"Yes Len?" I heard a voice ask, and a light hand touched my shoulder. I look up in shock and suddenly, Ami had me pinned to the mattress of the bed!

I stare. "What—how the—how did you—" I was at a loss for words. She giggled. "I was never dead, silly! I woke up right when you said you love me. Here's the truth—I really really like you too!"

I stare again. "What about Gakupo?"

She rolled her eyes. "Psh, please! He's such a cheater, a faker, and a liar! He only likes me for my wealth. That is it."

I brighten up and in a flash, had my grip locked tightly on her shoulders, staring directly into her eyes. "Ami. Promise me you will never leave me again. Promise." I was shaking with unshed tears. First she looked at me in surprise, but then her gaze softened and she hugged me tightly.

"I promise, Len," she whispers. "I promise."


End file.
